Tonight And The Rest Of My Life
by applythepressure
Summary: Hermione is feeling very sad, but she has no idea why. When she starts getting a series of notes, she begins to wonder who sent them and why. Can he help her? This is a OneShot and a SongFic with the song Tonight and the Rest of My Life by Nina Gordon


Tonight and the Rest of My Life (A DxH One-Shot)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I've run out of witty and sarcastic remarks for the disclaimer line because it seems that I write SO FREAKING MANY of them. Whatever. I own nothing, but if I did, you all probably will know who I would have married (Tom Felton for you new readers.)

Author's Note- This is a beautiful song by Nina Gordon (No, I don't own the lyrics.). I was just listening to it and thought it would make for a good one-shot. Hope you all enjoy.

**Tonight and the Rest of My Life**

_Down to the earth I fell  
With dripping wings  
Heavy things won't fly…_

Hermione was staring out the window at the sunny sky, but she felt far from cheerful. She felt melancholy, sad and thoughtful at the same time. _I'm never usually like this. I don't even know why I'm feeling so bad._ She continued staring at the window. _The sun… It's so bright. I never knew that something could shine so brilliantly._ An owl tapping at her window woke her from her reverie. It had a very plain note attached to its beak. Hermione, quite puzzled, took the note and fed the owl before setting him out into the sky again. She unfolded it and read it. However, it seemed to confuse her even more. It said:

"_And the sky might catch on fire  
And burn the axis of the world  
That's why I prefer a sunless sky  
To the glittering and stinging in my eyes"_

Hermione examined the note: no signature and she didn't recognize the owl or the handwriting. _How did that person know that I just was thinking about the sun?_ She got up and grabbed her winter coat, as it was very cold outside. _Let me just go for a walk. Perhaps that will make me feel better._ She checked up on her appearance in the mirror and tried to tame her frizzy hair with magic and water, but to no avail. She sighed and departed her room, walking down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room, which was completely deserted. No one was studying in the chairs or playing a game of wizards' chess. Hermione was relieved. _I really didn't want to dodge questions from Harry and Ron. They are really concerned about me, but I just don't know how to express what I'm feeling. I sometimes don't even know what I'M feeling._

Hermione meandered through the hallways to the front doors. She felt like she was out of her body but still conscious of everything that was around her. _I feel like I'm light. Like it would take nothing to blow me away._ Suddenly another owl came zooming toward her with another note in its beak. Hermione, even more bewildered than she was in her room, took the note and opened it. It read:

"_I feel so light  
This is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
Tonight and the rest of my life"_

Hermione couldn't believe it. _How did that person know I was just thinking about feeling light? This is getting too weird. I must really need that walk._ She walked hurriedly the rest of the way and threw open the doors, running out into the cold. She decided to walk by the Quidditch Pitch. _No one in their right mind would be practicing now. They'd freeze their butts to their broomsticks._

Hermione climbed to the top bleacher and stood up, seeing the vast Forbidden Forest stretching out from the school grounds. _Wow…it's so huge. Just like the ocean. The ocean seems endless, just going on for miles and eons alike. _Hermione saw an owl land by her feet with another note in its beak. _Now what?_ Hermione opened the note, read it, and dropped it. It read:

"_Gleaming in the dark sea  
I'm as light as air  
Floating there breathlessly  
When the dream dissolves  
I open up my eyes  
I realize that  
Everything is shoreless sea  
A weightlessness is passing over me"_

_Oh my God, this is getting to be a little creepy. How in Merlin's name did the person know that I was just thinking about the sea?_ She looked over to the other side of the bleachers, only to see Draco Malfoy staring at her. His eyes split her soul in half. She couldn't get away from them. She turned and ran down the bleachers. _What was that all about?_ _Why was Malfoy there? And why was he watching me?_

"Because he knows," answered a voice behind her. Hermione jumped in shock and whirled around to face Malfoy. His eyes still hadn't lost their fierceness that they had up on the bleachers.

Hermione's years of hatred welled up. "What do you know, Malfoy? You know nothing about me." She stalked away, but his voice made her stop.

"_Everything is waves and stars  
The universe is resting in my arms  
I feel so light  
This is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
Tonight and the rest of my life"_

Hermione was stunned at how melodious Draco's voice was. It seemed to swell like a wave and then recede as gently as a tide. It captivated her. The song seemed to take her in so she herself could physically feel, smell, see, and taste the notes. She closed her eyes, reveling in the song. When Draco stopped, she looked at him. He was turned away from her, looking up at the few clouds which managed to roll in.

"I know, Hermione." Hermione blinked at the use of her first name. "I know what's been happening to you. I saw it from the start because I am going through the exact same thing. You feel depressed and sad, but you don't know why. It's because you feel the world, the sea and sky, the plants and animals. You feel their suffering, their pain, their fear, their hatred. You feel every murderous thought and every cry for help. You can hear babies screaming from hunger. You can see the poverty and misery of millions." He continued on, still not looking at her. "I knew what you were thinking, so I sent you those notes. I had hoped that they would help you." He then turned to look at her. "You, as such a compassionate person, will always have this feeling. You can't shake it." He paused. "But I hope that you will do your best to understand. Understand that the world is not a sunny sky and not an endless sea. You must embrace that." He turned again to walk away.

"When did you feel this, Draco?"

He paused. "I felt it since I was a little boy. I always had felt it, Hermione, because I endure so much pain and hatred. I know what it means to suffer." He stopped talking, but suddenly felt Hermione hug him from behind.

"_I feel so light  
This is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
Tonight and the rest of my life"_

This time she sang, her soprano voice hovering on the right notes just for the right time. Draco was astonished that Hermione sung as well as he did. Hermione unclasped him and spun him around to face her. Her eyes were shining, her smile glowing.

"I want to feel this, Draco. _THIS._ For tonight and the rest of my life."

Author's PS- Oh, I hope this is good, my readers – not too OOC or sappy. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
